


The Lovely Sarah

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Protective Harry Sullivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Sarrah has nightmares, and the doctor hopes to quell them





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, he could be forgetful. Forgetful of how terrified, mortified he was to first see someone be killed. After so many centuries witnessing countless species wage war, murder and pillage their own kind as well as others, you get used to it. Well, perhaps not used to it, but a bit desensitized. Not that this affected his moral compass too much. But he forgets, the Doctor, about the simple...human-ness of his companions. They tell him of their nightmares, their anxieties since they boarded. And what can he do but console them? 

And Sarah, oh Sarah...She tries to hide it, to put on a brave face for him. It works, for the most part. But he can see her breaking down, knows her nightmares disallow her from even sleeping. He knows she suffers, but is too proud to tell him.

The Doctor hears her scream again. She should be asleep. Humans need at least six hours. He leaps up from his bed, which he was lying on reading a book, and headed for the hallway. Sarah’s room, a few doors down from Harry’s room and just before the bathroom. Ah, here we are!

“Sarah,” He whispers, somewhat loudly.

He opens the door just a crack, and peaks in. There she lies, the beautiful Sarah Jane, illuminated by a small lamp next to the bed.

“Doctor?” She sits up, grumbling.

God, is she perfect. Perfect as a human can be, that is. More than once, he’d thought about being with her, a romantic candle lit dinner on the planet of…

“Doctor, what are you doing?” 

“Ah, yes. Well, I heard you scream, so I thought I’d come and see if you were alright.”

“Thank you, but, it was only a nightmare.”

“Your nightmares, have they been bothersome lately?”

“Not really, no.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Sarah,” he remarks.

“Whatever do you mean, Doctor?” She jokes, a pained smile on her face.

“I know when you’re upset,” He begins, “Your face, bright red eyes, your whole body...You’re exhausted, but you don’t want to sleep, do you? Because that’s when the nightmares come.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve had them, too. For decades, in fact.”

She closes her eyes.

“Is there anything that can be done?”

He smiles. 

“Sarah, this is not a terminal illness. These are nightmares. You simply need...Ah, yes, that’s it!”

“What’s it?”

“We could try sleeping together. The close contact could...What?”

“If you were a human male, I would be slapping you for such a forward…”

“Oh no, Sarah. I wasn’t suggesting anything inappropriate. I just notice that you seem to feel safe around me, and my presence could quell your nightmares.”

Sarah laughs. 

“Oh, well don’t I feel silly.”

“Not your fault. Just a miscommunication.”

“Well, come on in.”

He enters her room, nervously plopping down onto her bed. 

“Under the covers,” She says, “wouldn't want you getting cold.”

“Ah, of course.” He slips under the covers, feeling Sarah, lovely Sarah, scoot closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah wakes the next morning to find the Doctor’s scarf, and a note: Went to operate the TARDIS. Sweet dreams! A smile crosses her face as she gets out of bed.

“Harry, I’ve told you, this is none of your concern.

“Oh, good morning, Sarah,” Harry greets, “How was your sleep?”

“Harry,” The Doctor warns.

“What did you tell him, Doctor?” She seems upset.

“I haven’t told him a thing,” The Doctor answers, “He saw me exiting your room and began bombarding me with questions.”

Harry approaches Sarah.

“I was only looking out for you, Sarah,” He speaks, “The Doctor, nothing against him, but...he’s an alien.”

Sarah rolls her eyes.

“We weren’t DOING anything. I was having a nightmare, and the Doctor agreed to stay in my room until I went back to sleep.”

“Right,” Harry shoots a glance at the Doctor, “I shall be in the library, catching up on my reading.”

The Doctor looks to Sarah, remembering the warning Harry had given him not even ten minutes ago.

_“You know the influence you have on her, Doctor. She’s fascinated with you, absolutely fascinated.”_

_“Yes, Harry. I am aware of this.”_

_“Good. Then I better not see you taking advantage of that.”_

I won’t, Harry, I won’t.

“Jokes aside, did you sleep well?”

“I did. Better than I have in a while, in fact.”

“Good,” He says, “And Sarah?”

He takes her hand. Oh, here it comes. Perhaps she should have seen this coming.

“What is it, Doctor?”

She is fascinated with you. You know she’ll say yes the moment she’s asked. But that is precisely why you can’t. He releases her hand.

“Nevermind, Sarah. Maybe some other time.”

A lump forms in his throat, but he swallows it. He would never hurt her, but to have that much power, that much influence over a being, he wouldn’t want that.

“Doctor, you can tell me anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything.”

“Sarah, I…” The words freeze on the tip of his tongue. Come on, only four words. Sarah, I love you. Out with it.

“You...What, Doctor?

He closes his eyes tightly, breathing a heavy sigh.

“I can’t.

“Why not?”

“Because if I say that word, if I finish that sentence...there’s no taking it back.”

“So, say it.”

“I can’t. I won’t.”

“Tell me why not.”

“I’ll change, you’ll lose interest, and, well...Humans have such a short life span.”

“But what about now?” She takes his hands, “We have that.”

“Ah, the present. I suppose you’re right. You humans are so optimistic.”

“May I kiss you, Doctor?”

“You’ll have to take a number,” He teases.

“One.”

“Calling number one,” He says dramatically, “Number one?”

She laughs, “I believe that would be me.”

He grins, and she leans up to kiss him.


End file.
